ROSAS TEÑIDAS DE SANGRE
by The Inmortal Rose
Summary: 10 años despues de la ultima batalla una serie de susesos ocurren en la vida de Zoey quien estubo viviendo con Mark asta que este cambio total mente de un ser amable a un ser grotesco, haroa despues de todas las heridas intentara reacer su vida. COMPLETO
1. El adios, no mas

_**Aclaraciones: Los personajes, la historia ni el fic me pertenecen, yo solo soy la simple escritora, la que tecleo, acomodo, extendió, y colgó el fic pero la idea original es de mi genial primo de bromas shirako así que esperamos que les guste. para entender mejor el fic: (nota todo esto sucede 10 años después de la ultima batalla)**_

"_pensamientos"_

_susurros_

_**¡gritos!**_ ¡GRITOS ENCOLERIZADOS! 

hablar normal

ROSAS TEÑIDAS DE SANGRE CAPITULO I Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, _te quiero_–dice mark abrasándola fuertemente mientras sostiene en una de sus manos un ramo enorme de rosas rojas. 

Lo se mark y es por eso que esto ya no funciona_, debemos terminar_–dice zoey al tiempo que volte la cabesa al suelo ocultando sus ojos rojos y parpados arrugados con ojeras

¡Pero zoey sabes que yo te adoro, yo te amo, lo eres todo para mi, mataría incluso por ti! – mark

Por eso mismo debemos terminar, mark entiende ya no eres el mismo, as cambiado, antes solíamos hablar , ahora solo gritamos, antes eras un verdadero ángel ahora ya no te reconozco, debemos dejarnos aunque sea por un tiempo, así observaremos que es mejor- dice zoey apartándose de el con cuidado

Acaso es por alguien mas, ay alguien mas **¡contesta!** –dice apartándola bruscamente

**¡¡¡No!!! **mark tu eres el unico – zoey 

**¡MIENTES!** - mark

**¡Por supuesto que no**¡ ya no eres el mismo **¿¡qué no te das cuenta!?**- zoey

**¡CALLA TRAIDORA¡** - dice arrojándole una fuerte cachetada que ase que zoey se pegue bruscamente contra la pared para luego ir a parar al suelo

_Ma... ¿¡mark_!?-zoey 

Zoey discúlpame no era mi intención es solo que e estado muy raro últimamente – dice mark al tiempo que intenta acercarse para levantarla

**Déjame, déjame en paz- **dice entre sollozos

Pero zoy - mark

**Déjame**, solo déjame – grita al tiempo que se intenta levantar para irse

**Zoy perdóname **– inciste mark- yo se que soy un idiota pero perdóname

**No suéltame ya soporte bastante déjame** – dice intentando safarse – me das miedo ya no eres el mismo donde dejaste al mark de hace nueve años **donde?** _Suéltame- _dice ya sin poder sostenerse

No dejare que te vallas – mark dice al tiempo que la toma mas fuerte por la muñeca- **¡JAMAS ENTIENDES! nací para protegerte tu naciste para mi eres mía y de nadie mas entiendes aquí la única que a cambiado eres TU **

**SUÉLTAME** – grita al tiempo que le da una fuerte cachetada haciéndolo reaccionar

Zoey sale llorando sin saber a donde va las lagrimas no la dejan ver – **me las pagaras zoey escuchas esto no se quedara asi**– logra escuchar sus gritos, quiere escapar pero sabe que la encontrara, desde hacia años se había empezado a comportar de esa manera tan extraña creyéndose el dueño de todo incluyéndola a ella la trataba como una cosa cualquiera, le gritaba, le había golpeado inclusive, siempre la culpaba, su príncipe azul se había extinguido ya no le regalaba rosas, ni chocolates ni siquiera su sonrisa, se había convertido en una persona egoísta, fría amargada, la culpaba de ser tan aniñada, de la forma en que veía las cosas de la forma que hablaba, si el se golpeaba era culpa de ella si le iba mal era culpa de ella.

Siempre era lo mismo la hacia sentir como basura como pedazo de nada, materia descompuesta, le decía asta de la forma en que moriría, le hablaba de cómo es que los demás la veían, y después de que ella estaba apunto de la locura total de la desesperación, el llegaba con su ramo de rosas, y entonces todo volvía a la normalidad y ella se sentía bien, pero hacia mas de cuatro años de que la tempestad no se iba el seguía y seguía y no paraba, así que después de nueve largos años de estar juntos y de cinco de estos estar sufriendo decido terminar con el pero, ahora a donde iría, sus padres jamás la aceptarían en casa, no después de haberse escapado con el hace siete años, y si iba con sus amigas ellas no le creerían pues el siempre era muy amable y lindo contados los demás excepto con ella pues decía que todo lo malo que le pasaba era culpa de ella, el creía estar embrujado hechizado por una cruel y maléfica bruja que solo le deseaba la perdición su nombre era zoey manson, claro que nada de eso era cierto pues ella al contrario intento encontrar la cura.

Ahorra que ella recordaba todo el mal que le havia causado, a donde iria, si se quedaba en el parque el la encontraría y solo dios sabe que podría hacerle ese enfermo mental, seguía llorando cuando tropezó con una pequeña roca por suerte un caminante cercano la observo y decidió acercarse a ayudarle – estas bien amiga- dijo este al tiempo que la detenía con las manos, intentando que esta no cállese al suelo.

Ella seguía con la vista clavada en el suelo sus lagrimas seguían corriendo silenciosamente temerosas de ser descubiertas, ella no reaccionaba, el intentaba no dejarla caer sentía que avía algo familiar en ella _"si tan solo le lograra ver el rostro "_ pensó cuando se di cuenta de algo, la chica estaba sollozando el la pudo observar mejor gracias a la luz de un auto cercano – _z... zoey _eres tu? Que te sucede?- este exclamo reconociéndola ella al escuchar su vos intento liberarse pero al no lograrlo solamente se afero mas a los brazos del chico – _r...ry...ryo gracias_ – dijo quedándose profundamente dormida.


	2. curando heridas

_**Bien aquí esta el siguiente capi disfrútenlo, pero antes de empezar le quiero dar las gracias a ichigomomomiyaneko muchísimas gracias, no cuales muchísimas mas bien mil gracias por haber dejado tu review, también muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leen el fic, gracias de verdad y espero que lo sigan leyendo, espero poner la próxima actualización mañana, bueno los dejo con la historia.**_

_**ROSAS TEÑIDAS DE SANGRE **_

_**CAPITULO 2 **_

¿Que paso? Donde estoy?- dijo asustada zoey al ver que se encontraba en una amplia cama, la cama era muy cómoda y lujosa al igual que el cuarto en el que se encontraba, por la luz que entraba se podía deducir que ya debían de ser las diez de la mañana, al lado de su cama había una sillita en la que alguien le había dejado ropa nueva de su medida y en el buró que estaba al otro lado había un vaso con jugo de naranja y en un plato se encontraba un exquisito pastel de fresas, zoey asustada se comió todo el pastel rápidamente y se vistió con la ropa nueva para luego salir del cuarto con cautela pues no podía recordar que era lo que estaba haciendo en aquel lugar lo único que recordaba era haber discutido con mark, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuado al dar la vuelta por uno de los pasillos se topo con un chico apuesto de ojos azules y cabellos güeros, el chico iba vestido con un traje que hacia resaltar sus ojos y su figura esbelta y alta.

Te quedaste dormida y te traje a mi casa , que hacías exactamente en el parque zoey?- exclamo el chico sin inmutarse al verla

Emm..- se quedo pensando pues recordaba esa cara en algún lado, cuando en eso el acerco su mano para golpearle ligeramente la nariz, inmediatamente recordó sucesos de su niñez y entre esos recuerdos iba el, su antiguo y primer jefe, solo había alguien que la golpeaba de esa forma, _eliot_ - nada absolutamente nada- contesto rápidamente al tiempo que empezaba a recordar varias cosas de la noche anterior

Zoey no mientas estabas llorando se muy bien que eres una chillona de primera pero ayer paresia que te estabas muriendo- le reclamo eliot

Creo, que eso no importa haora eliot- dijo con una profunda tristeza para luego añadir -¿y que vamos a almorzar?

Hay cero que después de 10 largos años no as cambiado, tengo cereal, huevos, jamón, leche y creo que nada mas, espera un segundo yo ya te di de almorzar-dijo el ojiasul

No importa yo quiero unos huevos fritos con jamón ahumado y un poco de cereal- le contesto muy animada zoey

A bien entonces prepáratelo tu sola, la cocina queda por aquel pasillo- le dijo dándole la espalda

No prepáramelo tu – le agarro del brazo con una expresión molesta

Es una broma, creo que no, bien te advierto que no se cocinar muy bien-eliot

Descuida no puede salir peor que tu, ups creo que si, mejor te ayudo-soey 

Oye...- dice eliot selañando al suelo- se te cayeron los ojos

¿E? **¿que donde?** - dice volteando al suelo- **oye **eso no se vale

Por su puesto que si Zoey Baka – dice pegándole con el dedo en la nariz haciendo que esta haga bizcos – deja de hacer bizcos y ayúdame

Así siguieron los días cada ves ella se olvidaba mas de mark, y al cabo de un mes ya podía dormir sin tener pesadillas sobre el ahorcándola o desangrándola, los días y semanas pasaban rápido y ella lograba sentirse mejor con cada día pasado, poco a poco zoey y eliot parecían mas que viejos amigos y al mes miedo después, ellos ya eran novios.

Era un día espléndido justamente hoy era su aniversario un año juntos era lo que planeaban celebrar, después de tanto parecía que zoey había encontrado al fin la felicidad,

Vamos eliot no te quedes atrás no me digas que te puedo ganar- le grita zoey en tono de burla observando como es que se queda eliot atrás con su bicicleta

Aun no as ganado zoey ya te alcanzare- le contesta eliot sin tomar mucho en cuenta su comentario pues el le estaba dando ventaja y ella lo sabia

Siiii claro¡¡¡¡ ¿cuándo?, ¿en un millón de años?, ja ja ja te veo en la meta eliot grant ja ja ja ja **haaaaa** – grita al ver aparecer a un chico enfrente de su bicicleta- **HAaaa** lo lamento mucho amigo, ¿te lastime? ¿estas bien?¿No te hise daño? – dice apresuradamente sin darde cuenta de quien era

Hola zoey te divertías- le dijo aquel chico de cabellos obscuros

Hha Que haces aquí mark- alcanzo a decir con la mirada llena de horror y angustia

Valla¡¡ veo que aun te acuerdas de mi y dime ¿como te ha ido sin mi?- mark

Mucho mejor que con tigo te lo aseguro- zoey

Y dime entonces si lograste aclarar tu mente- mark

Si – zoey

Y bien que dices

Que estoy mejor sin ti

Por favor zoey no hables así, zoey e cambiado, mírame parezco el mismo de hace un año, dime zoey ¿ves los cambios en mi?- mark

No, no lo creo- zoey

Mírame- mark

Si, creo que cambiaste, tal ves un poco pero lo hiciste- zoey

Regresa con migo zoey te prometo que serás la mujer mas feliz del universo pero te lo ruego regresa con migo- mark

Lo lamento mark yo ya estuve en una ocasión contigo pero las cosas cambiaron y ahora ya no voy a regresar, lo lamento mark es mejor dejar todo así seguro y tu encuentras a alguien mejor que yo – zoey

No, no zoey tu eres y serás la única, regresa con migo – mark

No puedo lo lamento todo acabo, ya nada queda entre tu y yo- soey

No, no a acabado aun, ven conmigo tienes que venir con migo – mark

Pero por que – zoey

Por que te necesito a mi lado solo tu me puedes ayudar –mark

No yo no te puedo ayudar hace años lo intente y solo lo empeore –zoey

Ahora no sucederá todo será perfecto- mark - te lo prometo

Es lo mismo que decías cada ves que reñíamos- zoey – no puedo aceptar volver con tigo, si acepto estaría siendo infiel no solo a mi alma que sufrio mucho durante aquellos años sino que también estaría siendo ingrata con el y sobre todo con tigo pues ya no te amo

Así que después de todo tu si me olvidaste –mark

Si, así es e vuelto a empezar- zoey - Mark te lo advertí ya nada es lo mismo ahora e encontrado la verdadera felicidad ahora estoy comprometida-dice enseñando su anillo de compromiso.

Maldición comprometida zoey comprendes que eso es una tontería –mark

Por supuesto que no¡¡¡, lo amo y el me ama a mi, - zoey

Amar – escupe – ja y tu que sabes de eso, el jamás haría lo que yo por ti

El lo haría todo, mark por favor no nos lastimemos mas lo nuestro termino ase muchos años, lo nuestro jamás hubiera funcionado, para entonces solo era una niña –zoey

Tonterías zoey tu me amabas y yo a ti e pasado meses buscándote zoey e echo todo por ti – mark

Eso no es verdad, lo único que hiciste fue herirme profundamente- zoey

Todo fue tu culpa tu siempre encontrabas la manera de arruinarlo, deberías de estar agradecida de que te e perdonado – mark

¿Agradecida? ¿Agradecida de que? ¿De que me heriste profundamente con tus palabras y acciones? ¿Agradecida por que arrojaste mis sueños e ilusiones por la coladera, quebraste mis alas y me encerraste en una jaula de desprecio?, yo nunca te hice nada mark tu solo eras el que te hechizabas tu y tu negativides yo siempre deseé lo mejor para ti –dijo zoey sin poder contener las lagrimas

Mentira eso es una vil mentira , siempre buscabas la forma y después de todo lo que e echo por ti tu me dices que estas comprometida y que lo amas a el ¿conoces de donde viene?, ¿Quién es? ¿de verdad lo conoces zoey? ¿quién es? –mark

Si, si lo conozco el me ama y yo a el y su nombre es eliot grant y con el es con el que pienso casarme- zoey

Maldita sea zoy yo e dado mi vida entera a ti, incluso lo e vendido mi alma al señor de las tinieblas con tal de volverte a encontrar- mark

Estas enfermo mark aléjate de mi- zoey

No zoey jamás estaremos alejados tu y yo estaremos juntos siempre lo quieras o no – mark

Mark estas enfermo, aléjate de mi – zoey

No, te deje escapar una ves pero eso no volverá a ocurrir, - mark -creíste que teme ibas a escapar tan fácilmente, ahora no podrás esconderte pues yo te encontrare así vallas al fin del mundo yo te encontrare

No importa las locuras que hallas echo pero yo jamás regresare entiendes

Estas equivocada, jamás llegaras a estar con alguien que no sea yo, si es necesario lo mataría a el con tal de que seas mía

Jamás, jamás seré tulla – zoey

Te equivocas la noche antes de tu boda descubrirás a lo que me refiero si tu eres feliz yo también lo seré pero si yo sufro tu sufrirás- mark

Oye déjala- grita desde lejos eliot quien había estado buscando a zoey

zoey te encuentras bien? – eliot llega hasta donde están zoey y mark , ambos mark y eliot se dirigen miradas penetrantes como diciendo aléjate de ella o lo pagaras caro, de pronto mark cuidadosamente se acerca la mano a su cintura donde tenia un objeto negro y brillante, pero se detiene esbozando una ligera y maliciosa sonrisa como si tramase algo

Si claro nada mas platicábamos ya me iba asta pronto zoey recuerda lo que te dije que no se te valla a olvidar – dice mark al tiempo que se alejaba.

¿Te estaba molestando zoey?- eliot

no, bueno si algo pero ya todo esta bien, gracias eliot – zoey

ven vamos que aun nos queda mucho por celebrar- eliot

Si, a que no me alcanzas – zoey dice subiéndose a la bicicleta apresuradamente al tiempo que lo deja atrás.

Desde los arbustos alguien la seguía observando, alguien se avia echo la promesa de no marcharse de este mundo asta llevarse a su amada consigo.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bien aquí esta el 3º capi espero que les guste, pero antes de empezar quiero darles las gracias a Noriko y a Ichigomomomiyaneko por los reviews muchísimas gracias a las dos, a y perdón por el retraso del capi pero bueno aquí esta y eso es lo bueno así que una ves mas muchisisimas gracias por los reviews y también muchisisimas gracias por estar leyendo este fic.**_

_**ROSAS TEÑIDAS DE SANGRE**_

_**CAPITULO 3**_

La luz era cegadora, todo estaba de blanco, habitaba una paz y una felicidad indescriptible, los ojos se fueron acostumbrando poco a poco al igual que los otros sentidos, alguien estaba tomando su mano era un chico muy apuesto de ojos azules como el mar y cabellos rubios como los rallos del sol, su cara era amable y detonaba felicidad el chico le tomaba delicadamente su mano al tiempo que le ponía una hermosa argolla en uno de sus dedos, ella volteo a su lado derecho, hay estaba un señor de avanzada edad con una túnica blanca _"sacerdote"_ sonó en su cabeza, el señor decía palabras que ella no podía escuchar, volteo a su lado izquierdo una multitud los observaba, algunas caras ella no conocía otras mas le parecían familiares, había ancianos, jóvenes, señores, señoras, niños, inclusive bebes.

La luz inundaba el lugar, todo era perfecto, el momento, el lugar, las personas, todo, jamás se había sentido así ella era feliz por un segundo el chico apuesto le apretó la mano fuertemente para luego dejarla de tomar, y en un segundo el estaba tumbado en sus pies su vestido blanco ahora se había teñido de rojo, escucho gritos, lamentos, todo se obscureció volteo a ambos lados en busca de auxilio pero ella estaba sola con el cuerpo de aquel chico tumbado sobre sus pies, desangrándose con tres grandes perforaciones en la espalda dos balas se habían incrustado en su espalda y una mas le atravesó el corazón , volteo a su lado izquierdo; ya nadie sonreía todos lloraban gritaban pedían perdón y auxilio a la ves, desesperadas eran las vosees. De su lado derecho aquel anciano de túnica blanca manchaba con su sangre el hermoso altar aquel que una ves estuvo impecable sin mancha alguna ahora había cambiado de color, La chica no lloraba solo observaba las imágenes que le venían como rayos punzantes, estaba paralizada no podía mover nada de pronto sintió que alguien se le acercaba la sombra cubrió el lugar aun mas y ella volteo para encontrarse con unos ojos cafes llenos de rabia llenos de odio despiadado, odio y dolor , se estremeció pues jamás había visto ojos como aquellos... tan llenos de rencor, el venia hacia ella, ella no izo el mínimo esfuerzo por moverse lo miro y sintió sus fuertes y frías manos en su brazo, la levanto de un jirón para luego besarla y tratar de matarla de asfixia, apreciaba el gran peso en su cuello sentía como es que se elevaba del suelo y poco a poco sintió que la respiración le faltaba quiso gritar quiso correr quiso liberarse pero nada de eso ocurrió, simplemente dejo caer un par de lagrimas y entre el dolor y el miedo pensó en su cuento de hadas que parecía haber acabad, todo había acabado para ella. Sintió la fuerza de esas manos morenas y cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de la oscuridad y el silencio que reinaban en aquel lugar, se sentía temblorosa le dolía el cuerpo, rápidamente palpo a su alrededor " aun estoy en mi cama solo fue una pesadilla" pensó la chica un poco mas tranquila toco una ves mas a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que la almohada estaba mojada, inmediatamente prendió el foco y al mirar a aquélla sustancia roja se llevo la mano a la nariz sintió que algo le escurría por esta, corrió al baño para curar aquella hemorragia, para ella eso ya era normal cada ves eran mas frecuentes las pesadillas cada ves sangraba mas de la nariz, siempre estaba temerosa de desangrarse por la noche o de morir asfixiada en una de esas pesadillas, ya que eran tan reales que al despertar tenia las marcas del sueño, una ves detenida la hemorragia se checo los brazos, y el cuello efectivamente ahí estaban esas manos marcadas, le dolían bastante, quiso llorar se sentía muy mal _"¿por que a mi? ¿Que es lo que yo hice?"_ Se echo a llorar pues no comprendía la razón de aquellos sueños, después de todo ella no era la que se casaría ella solo era la amiga de la novia, solo eso, ella solo era corina una simple chica que había cometido el mismo error de su mejor amiga enamorarse de aquel patán.

_**Se que en la serie original corina no pela siquiera a mark pero aquí las cosas cambian un poquito pues recuerden que ya tienen alrededor de 24 años los personajes. Bueno espero que les allá gustado el capi se que es corto pero ni modo mañana pongo el capitulo 4 Bay.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ok me volví a retrasar lo ciento pero ya me conocen siempre me tardo un poquito mas de lo debido, ja pero bueno eso no importa mucho porque hoy les pienso poner 2 capítulos si así es dos capítulos ja ja ja es que según mis cuentas voy retrasada por dos capítulos, pero en fin aquí les dejo este capi espero que les guste.**_

_**A antes que se me olvide muchísimas gracias por los reviews, muchas gracias noriko por seguir leyendo esta pobre historia de esta pobre chica y tambien muchas gracias ichigo por tus reviews, tambien muchas **_

con el paso de los días, la emoción y los nervios por la boda habían echo que zoey se olvidara por completo de aquel incidente con mark , mientras que los sueños de corina no hacían mas que aumentar. Ya solo faltaba un día para la boda y zoey se había quedado en la casa de corina para acomodar las cosas para el día siguiente.

Waw¡¡¡ ¿no te perece genial? mañana me casare por fin nya¡¡¡ mi cuento de hadas por fin se a cumplido – exclamo zoey emocionada al ver su vestido de boda

No cantes victoria aun zoey,- corina

Nya? ¿a que te refieres con eso?- zoey

Que tal que a la hora de la hora se derrama un poco de vino en el vestido- corina

Nya! ese no será problema pero me asustaste, no hables de esa forma corina seguro que se cumplirá mi cuento de hadas- zoey

Bueno... si es que tu lo dices - corina

Si así será y ni se te ocurra meter me ideas de que algo va a salir mal -zoey

Bueno como quieras boy abajo con las chicas ya acomódate recuerda que vamos a ir ala antro te esperamos abajo- dijo corina saliendo del cuarto

Si ya voy-zoey

Corina se apresura a bajar las escaleras y justo en estas se encuentra a rene

Ya se lo dijiste?-le pregunto rene muy seria

No - corina

Corina necesitas decírselo- rene

Lo intente pero se puso asustada, no pienso arruinarle su boda, ¿y que si nada es verdad? ¿qué tal que el sueño que tuve no se cumple?- corina

A que te refieres- rene

Si que tal que solo fue un simple sueño- corina

Ese no fue un simple sueño tu misma lo dijiste - rene

Tal ves me equivoque – rene

Si así fuera como explicas tus marcas en los brazos y en el cuello – le reprocho rene recordando las marcas de manos que tenia corina en los brazos y cuello

Rene no puedo ¿que quieres que le diga?, que no se debe de casar mañana porque un loco sicópata piensa matar a su novio y luego a ella, rene yo no puedo decirle eso se pondrá muy mal esta muy ilusionada no puedo contárselo todo nada mas así porque si, ¿y que si me tomara a loca? rene tu misma no me creías seamos coherentes no podemos hacer nada, aunque le dijera, ella no aria caso- le respondió corina con la cabeza bajada pues sus ojos empezaban a delatar una que otra lagrima.

Y que si si te ese caso, piensas quedarte callada solo por el miedo, te rendirás tan fácilmente corina – rene

_Si zoey me llegara a creer solo retrasaría la hora de la muerte de ellos, créeme, mire sus ojos y no descansara asta verla a cien metros bajo tierra muerta del dolor, no pienso decirle nada, no abriré la boca, no lo hagas tu rene, quédate como si nada pasara, como si no estuvieras enterada_- le susuro corina ente pequeños sollozos

Y que aras entonces, ¿no piensas dejarlo así? ¿cierto? seguro tienes una idea- rene

_No_, no tengo ninguna, asta ahora no hay ninguna idea... ya veré mañana – corina

Sea cual sea tu idea espero que no cometas un error corina piénsalo bien tienes la vida de eliot y zoey en tus manos- le alcanza a decir rene antes de que zoey llegue y las encuentre tan serias 

Bien ya estoy lista nya¡¡¡ ¿esperen que pasa? ¿por que esas caras largas? se supone que hoy es una noche hermosa y feliz para divertirnos que tienes corina- dice zoey al tiempo que le toca el hombro por atrás haciendo que esta salga corriendo

Pero que le sucede?- zoey

Descuida creo que esta un poco triste – rene

Pero por que si me voy a casar debería de estar contenta- zoey

Si pero debemos aceptar que te extrañaremos, después de mañana puede que nos separemos mas, tal ves ya no nos veamos tan seguido- rene

Ooooo ya!!! entonces era eso- zoey

¿Que cosa? – le pregunta rene un poco extrañada

Es que en el cuarto se comporto algo extraña estaba seria y me pregunto de repente que, ¿que si a la mera hora se derramaba vino sobre mi vestido?

¿A si?¿Si y luego?- rene

Pues es que sonó como si con vino se refiriera a ... a –zoey se quedo seria de tan solo pensarlo

Sangre – rene

Nya si y la verdad me asuste mucho porque sentí como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, ¿rene? ¿que tienes? de repente te pusiste pálida y seria

No nada es solo que olvídalo mejor nos vamos al revén no

Si nya es increíble un antro entero para nosotras solas que suerte que el dueño sea tu novio

Jajaja si tengo suerte ahora vamonos que ya solo faltamos nosotras me paréese que corina y bridget están en la limosina - rene

Wow asta limo genial oye y kiki no piensa venir – zoey

No ella ya esta en el antro dijo que quería irle a echar un vistazo- rene

Pues bien vamonos – zoey

Mientras tanto en la limosina

Y ya le dijiste - bridget

Que cosa?-corina

Lo del sueño ¿qué mas? –briget

No - corina

Corina¡¡¡¬.¬ - bridget

Descuida no permitiré que ese le ponga una mano encima a zoey - corina

Pero -bridget

Pero nada ya melas arreglare por ahora no hay que decirle nada ni a zoey ni a kiki ¿entendido?- corina

Creo que no es justo que solo rene y yo y claro tu lo sepamos ay que decirles- bridget

No si se entera alguien mas entonces es mas probable que zoey se entere y si eso pasa el miedo se apoderara de su mente y sabes que es lo que ocasiona el miedo - corina

Si el miedo puede hacer que uno vea y sienta cosas que no existe, el miedo es el peor enemigo, es una enfermedad que se extiende como peste atacando a sus portadores para luego matarlos poco a poco – bridget

Exacto ¿ como es que te lo aprendiste? – corina

Simple, llevas diciéndolo desde hace seis años, desde que no lograste llamar su atención por el pruritito miedo- dijo bridget refiriéndose a mark

No me lo recuerdes, si tan solo hubiera podido vencer mi miedo tal vez nada de esto estuviera hubiera pasado, tal vez ese pedazo de basura no la estaría molestando – corina

Y tal ves ese pedazo de basura fuera tu novio y tu serias a quien molestaría,- le contesto bridget un tanto divertida

o tal vez me hubiera mandado por un tubo- corina

y en ese caso nada hubiera cambiado ¿no te párese?, deja de mortificarte o quedaras igual o peor que el – le dijo bromeando su amiga

ja ¿quedare? ¿mas? Ja y yo que pensaba que ya estaba como el- corina

Hola chicas de que hablaban- interrumpió zoey al tiempo que abria la puerta de la limosina

O de nada solo platicábamos- bridget

O vien entonces nos vamos- rene

Si directo a al mejor disco para la mejor fiesta de nuestras vidas – zoey

Si ¡¡¡ - gritaron todas a la ves al tiempo que la limo aceleraba

La fiesta estovo de lo mas normal había mucha música y ahí estaban todas las amigas y conocidas de zoey, todo era diversión y las mews ya se habían olvidado del sueño de corina, todas excepto que esta, quien estaba muy nerviosa y temblorosa por lo que no quería bailar ni se reía con los chistes de las demás, después de siete horas de estar en la fiesta se empezaron a retirar las invitadas ,corina , kiki y rene estaban acomodando los regalos en unas bolsas negras las cuales ponían en la limosina, bridget por mientras se encargaba de recoger sus cosas como las bolsas y los chalecos pues la fiesta ya estaba a punto de terminar,

Ya quedaban pocas personas cuando la hermana menor me megan se le acerca a zoey – emm zoey te esta buscando un chico muy apuesto aya en el estacionamiento- le dijo la chica

Wa en serio alo mejor y es mi eliot o alo mejor es una sorpresa ¿es una sorpresa? no mejor no me digas ya voy enseguida nya¡¡¡ ¿quien sera?- dice muy emocionada al tiempo que sale corriendo en dirección al estacionamiento mientras tanto rene y kiki le entregaban dos bolsas de regalos a minto- toma llévalas a la limo – rene

quieres alluda corina- kiki

No, no gracias yo puedo con estas – dice muy orgullosa la chica tomando ambas bolsas y caminando en dirección al estacionamiento, ya había abierto la limo cuando oyó una débil vos a muy poca distancia de ahí, - emm ¿kiki eres tu? – al no obtener respuesta respiro hondo y soltando las bolsas se dirijio hacia donde provenía la vos, en cuanto mas se acercaba mas clara se hacia y llego un punto en el que pudo distinguir claramente la figura de una chica y un chico que desde su distancia parecía que ambos se estaban abrasando, _"son solo una parejita de novios que ridículo y por esto ya me estaba alarmando"_ pensó corina pero justo cuando estaba a punto de retroceder alcanzó a oír un poco de la conversación- por que no me dejas en paz- le dijo la chica

Porque ya te lo dije aun te amo tu eres para mi- le contesto el chico abrasándola mas fuerte

Eso no es verdad yo no soy tulla yo no nací para ser tulla- le replico la chica

Por supuesto que si- le contesto el chico (bien para quienes no tengan ni idea de quienes son los chicos pues aquí les van las repuestas, era zoey y mark quien habia venido solo para molestarla y...)

No, no es así que nuestras vidas se hallan entrelazado fuertemente cuando éramos chicos no significa nada- dijo la zoey al tiempo que intentaba safarse

Eso es verdad tu vida y la mía están entrelazadas desde niños, y descuida lo seguirán estando- mark

Por supuesto que no yo me casare mañana y tu debes de alejarte de mi – zoey

Descuida comprendo lo confundida que debes de estar pero no debes temer ni siquiera ala muerte puesto que asta en ella los dos estaremos juntos, jamas te dejare sola- mark

**Quitate tu estas loco suéltame** – zoey

No zoey solo yo te ofrezco esto se mi enamorada se mi bella doncella, zoey muere con migo- mark

No me equivocaba tu si que estas loco deberían de encerrarte en el manicomio- zoey

No aunque me detuvieran en el manicomio yo escaparía y te llevaría con migo ven mi hermosa zoey y muere con migo – mark

Jamás – dice escupiéndole en la cara al tiempo que le da un fuerte pisotón provocando que este la suelte pero zoey no se dio cuanta que rápidamente mark saco una pistola de su chaleco y apuntaba directo a la cabeza de zoey


	5. Chapter 5

La discusión seguia entre ambos habia una distancia de cuatro metros, aunque zoey corriera el se mantenia a la misma distancia, mark estaba divertido por la actitud de zoey, le empesaba a gustar cada ves mas tenerla asustada, mientras que zoey tenia miedo y se sentia muy mal pues los recuerdos la erian profundamente como cuchillas de hielo que se le clabasen en el pecho, aun asi a pesar de los sentimientos que tenia ella intentaba ser fuerte, pues no deseaba darle el gusto a mark de verla en aquellos estados en que en realidad se encontraba, intentaba mantener la calma y contestarle como si no le importase la muerte.

Jamás escaparas de mi zoey, **entiende eso** aunque hoy escapes ¿de que te serviría? ¿si mañana fuera por ti? ¿quien me lo impedirá? – mark

Eliot, eliot te lo impedirá el me protegerá con el me casare no con tigo- zoey

Zoey no me hagas enojar ven aquí y te prometo que la daga no dolerá,

**Nunca¡¡¡,** ¿escuchas? nunca iré contigo – zoey

Ven seremos leyendas solo tu y yo estaremos en los libros en los periódicos en la Internet y llegaremos a la pantalla grande tu y yo seremos celebres nuestro amor lo será –mark

Es que acaso no me escuchas? tu y yo no nos amamos **yo no te amo** tu estas obsesionado y solo lograras conseguir mi eterno odio, tu estas loco-zoey

Y que acaso no eran locos romeo y Julieta,- mark

Si, si lo eran, eran un par de locos, yo jamás seré Julieta y tu jamás serás mi romeo lo fuiste una ves pero eso en el pasado quedo, mi corazón quebrado esta y no puede a un sanar - zoey

Ven y te prometo curar tus heridas me quitare mi corazón y te lo regalare -mark

No gracias ya una ves lo intentaste y solo lograste arrancarme el mío, si de verdad me amaras me dejarías libre pues yo ya tengo un romeo que me espera y que curara mi corazón-zoey

Pues si esa es tu decisión –mark

Si, esa es mi decisión-zoey

En ese caso mi bella zoey no puedo obligarte a que te claves la muerte en el pecho por mi, no te puedo obligar pues yo que ganaría, no ganaría tu amor ni tu corazón solo lograría tocar tu bella sangre antes de que yo también muera a manos de la misma daga, pero sin embargo tu no me amas, amas a otro y te casaras mañana con el yo no soportare eso me mataría me suicidaría-mark

se que te odio pero no te deseo la muerte, yo no te digo que mueras yo solo te digo que intentes rehacer tu vida – zoey

Mi querida zoey matarme seria una locura pues mi alma moriría sabiendo que alguien mas te tiene entre sus brazos , brazos que yo jamás volveré a sentir, entonces pues, no pienso dejar que alguien mas te toque lo prometí ante las llamas del subsuelo y mi alma no descansara asta saber que tu sufres igual que yo así que esta es mi ultima oferta o eres tu o son ambos, pues no pienso irme a la tumba sin ti, ya sea muerta en cuerpo y alma o muerta y desconsolada en vida –mark

No te entiendo, ¿A que te refieres? –zoey

Tu a que crees te doy dos opciones o hoy te vienes conmigo o mañana nos vamos los tres – mark

**Estas loco mark** yo no aceptare ninguna, pero si solo hay esas opciones quiero decirte que estas muy equivocado pues te iras tu solo con tu maldita alma pecadora – mark

zoey estas muy equivocada pues... sabes, las cuotas en el infierno ya son muy caras, el señor de las llamas ya no accede a favores tan fácilmente, sabes que cada día el tiene mas súbditos y mas seguidores? –mark

Calla no me interesa saber nada de ese tal de las sombras, si tu le as vendido tu alma no me interesa espero que seas muy infeliz allá abajo –zoey

Ja Zoey mi querida zoey que acaso no sabes que , si yo me voy tu también-mark

A que te refieres?- zoey

Me refiero a que cuando hice aquel pacto, no solo entregué mi alma sino que también la de mi amada- mark –así que ... solo tienes dos opciones tu eliges

**Estas loco enfermo **necesitas ayuda profesional –zoey

Elige zoey- mark

**Ninguna oblígame a tomar una – **zoey 

Si eso es lo que quiere la bella doncella que asi sea – dice al tiempo que sacas de su saco una gran pistola apuntándolo a la cabeza de zoey – y bien que es lo que va elegir la bella doncella

Yo lo elijo a el –le dijo zoey como si para ella le fuera invisible la pistola

Zoey no me agas enojar- mark

Ya elegí y lo elijo a el, si de todos modos tengo que morir entonces mátame ahora y déjalo a el en paz, pero solo te dijo que aunque me mates lo sigo eligiendo a el, y lo seguiré eligiendo aunque este muerta por que yo lo amo solo a el, adelante mátame de una ves si eres tan hombre como te dices ser, mátame al fin y al cabo ya lo hiciste durante nueve años mátame que tu para eso ya tienes doctorado, mátame pero nada ganaras pues al único que e amado amo y amare es a eliot grant –zoey

Calla As firmado tu pacto de muerte zoey manson – dice apretando el gatillo pero una bala su adelanta y se incrusta justo en su nuca evitando que este logre apretar completamente el gatillo, una y otra mas se incrustan en su espalda – y Julieta se entero en el pecho la daga de su amado para acompañarlo asta el fin de ...– exclamo para luego caer al suelo detrás de el una figura se extendía con las piernas temblorosas y el arma en su mano de repente la figura se echo a llorar a un lado del cuerpo y tomándole una mano susurro en casi un suspiro – pa.. para acompañarlo asta el fin de la muerte donde nadie los separaría jamás- exclamo completando el verso al tiempo que le quitaba la pistola y en su lugar ponía una roja rosa – _lo lamento mark_ –


	6. polvo eres y en polvo te combertiras

_**Hola perdón por el retraso pero ya les traje aquí el nuevo capitulo, muchas gracias a noriko y a ichigo por sus reviews, también muchas gracias a quienes siguen leyendo esta historia, espero que la sigan leyendo y también espero y me gustaría que dejaran reviews, es solo para enterarme de lo que opinan de el fic o si es que lo están leyendo bueno aquí les dejo el capi no 6 y les informo que ya mero se termina esta historia, snif snif bua (llorando) en fin todo tiene un fin, bien y como acá mi querida amiga no tan amigis, osease mi otro yo ya me esta presionando aquí esta el capitulo no. 6 titulado:**_

"Polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás" 

"_**El entierro"**_

Zoey estaba completamente asustada, inmóvil, tiesa como estatua, acababa de ver morir a aquella persona que tanto le hizo daño y a pesar de que lo odiaba con toda su alma no deseaba verlo morir, después de todo un día el fue quien le regalo mil sonrisas y quien la rescato de mil batallas y apresar de que allá cambiado tal vez aun quedaba algo de ese chico en el _"no imposible el murió hace tiempo"_ se dijo a si misma para consolarse al tiempo que veía el cuerpo inerte de mark, de pronto se dio cuenta de algo, alguien mas estaba al lado del cuerpo, la figura yacía incada a su lado y tenia entre sus manos la mano del chico y entre ambos sostenían algo, una rosa, poco a poco la figura se reincorporo, zoey tenia ganas de correr, de gritar, tenia miedo pero sin embargo a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que hacia no lograba hacer que sus músculos respondieran, la figura comenzó a acercarse a zoey.

Zoey estas bien, lo lamento tanto no era mi intención pero o eras tu o eras el- la figura se comenzó a tambalear al tiempo que se tapaba la cara y le decía entre sollozos- perdóname te lo ruego perdóname

Co... corina eres tu?- contesto atónita zoey quien no comprendía que su amiga estuviera allí

Si, si soy corina- aclaro al tiempo que intentaba acercarse

Pero como?, tu lo mataste - zoey

Si, así es que no ves la pistola en mi mano que acaso no lo ves ahí inmóvil- exclamo corina poniéndose a llorar

Corina cálmate por favor – zoey

Que me calme como se puede calmar uno cuando se acaba de matar a su... - corina

A su que?- zoey

A su nada olvídalo, ven ayúdame hay que envolver el cuerpo y meterlo a la limosina

A donde? Nya ¿pero por que?- zoey

Quieres que la policía nos meta a la cárcel-corina

Pero no nos pueden meter a la cárcel-zoey

¿A no? dime una sola razón -corina

Bien pues lo acabas de matar por defensa propia - zoey

Y crees que la policía nos va a creer, ven ayúdame a enredarlo - corina

Y a donde lo llevamos?-zoey

Ahora a la limosina cuando lleguemos a mi casa ya veremos donde lo ponemos- corina

Si lo que digas –respondió zoey con cara de asco al tiempo que se arrodillaba ante el para cubrirlo con las bolsas para basura, ya en la limosina ambas intentaban acomodar el cuerpo en la cajuela mas sin embargo ya no quedaba espacio – me temo que... me temo que tendremos que llevarlo adentro- dijo corina al ver el poco espacio de la cajuela

Adentro? Adentro de donde? Nya no querrás decir que con nosotras?- zoey

No zoey lo vamos a llevar en la parte de arriba de la limosina, obvio que lo llevaremos adentro con nosotras, ya no hay ni tiempo ni espacio en la cajuela, si las chicas nos descubren estaremos muertas como el- grito al tiempo que se echaba el cuerpo en el hombro

¿Y si sacamos los regalos de la cajuela y ponemos el cuerpo?- zoey

Zoey cuando digo no hay tiempo me refiero a que... olvídalo solo sube el cuerpo, ellas no se darán cuenta, se confundirá con las demás bolsas de los regalos descuida, - corina

ambas subieron el cuerpo, y lo ocultaron de tras de todas las demás bolsas que ahí había, y tal como dijo corina nadie se dio cuenta, el camino de regreso a la mansión les pareció eterna a ambas pues la culpa, el remordimiento, y el miedo había anidado dentro de sus almas y ya no podría salir tan fácilmente, los segundos pasaron como cuales minutos, y los minutos como horas, el tiempo se les hacia eterno y sus corazones estaban a punto de estallar sus latidos retumbaban por todo el lugar y mil nudos en garganta les impedían respirar, ¿alguna ves te as sentido así? Alguna ves as querido gritar pero tu vos no sale sientes que los ojos se te nublan un par de lagrimas amenazan con resbalar pero si lo hacen te descubren, corres el riesgo de que todos conozcan lo que ocultas, que la verdad sobresalga.

corina no podía alejar de su mente aquella imagen, tan obscura, tan perturbadora, tan llena de odio de rencor, esos ojos miel, esa mano, esos labios... pobre de aquella chica que tan cruel y despiadado avía sido su destino, amar a alguien que nunca te amara, soñar con esos ojos, con ese mirar, vivir solo para algún día llegar a oír su vos, sentir sus manos, sentir ese latir, pero en cambio de eso solo sintió su sangre correr, miro esos ojo ya sin vida, escucho su ultimo latir y sin antes haber probado esos labios, le dejo morir. Oh! que cruel fue su destino, matar al ser que mas amas, dejarlo morir y verlo mientras agoniza, quería llorar quería gritar quería morir... pero sin embargo no deseaba en absoluto alejar aquella imagen, a pesar que le dolía el recuerdo y que en ella se enceraban los sentimientos mas obscuros como la muerte, el rencor y el odio, en el fondo, también le recorvaba otro sentimiento mas... el amor.

El amor que tanto le quiso demostrar y que nunca se atrevió a mostrarlo, el amor que por miedo perdió antes de haberlo tenido.

De pronto alguien le sacudió, era la chica de cabellos morados que le estaba hablando, sus labios se movían, pero ella no oía nada, la veía, pero su mente seguía en otra parte.

Corina... corina me oyes, ya nos pasamos mi casa, ¡corina!

Em? Que decías – le contesto un tanto distante corina

Que mi casa ya la dejamos atrás, ¿ corina te sientes bien? Te ves un poco- rene

Un poco que?- corina le contesto un tanto distante aun

Nada olvídalo solo dile al chofer que pare - rene

Corina lo hizo sin protestar o volver a dirigir palabra a sus amigas, una ves llegando a la mansión de corina, zoey y ella se dispusieron a bajar el cuerpo con sumo cuidado, zoey estaba temblorosa a pesar de que corina le había dicho que esa noche no habría nadie en casa mas que ellas dos, corina por su parte se mostraba especialmente seria esa noche, parecía que le habían arrebatado los sentimientos, la alegría, la tristeza, la vida misma parecía un se ya sin alma un ser sin corazón.

Corina que vamos a hacer con el cuerpo? – pregunto zoey al tiempo que no dejaba de temblar

No se, supongo que hay que enterrarlo - corina

Donde aquí en tu patio?- zoey

Si y por que no? - corina

Bueno si tu lo dices, ¿dónde?- zoey

Bajo aquel rosal – dijo corina al tiempo que señalaba un hermoso y frondoso rosal tan grande como un durazno, zoey sintió un escalofrió al mirar aquellas rosas completamente rojas

Segura? - zoey

Si, a el le gustaban esas rosas- corina

Si es solo que esas mismas rosas a mi me traen recuerdos muy ... - zoey

Lo se zoey, traeré una pala- dijo corina al tiempo que se dirigía por la dicha pala, al cabo de tres horas corina y zoey ya habían terminado de enterrar a mark.

zoey muerta del sueño decidió irse a dormir mientras que su amiga se quedaba hincada sobre la tumba.

Ya eran las cinco de la mañana cuando zoey se despertó por el ruido de la lluvia, llevaba así aproximadamente dos horas y el clima no mejoraba, se levanto de pronto, pensando en su amiga, fue y la busco en su cuarto, en el baño, en la cocina, pero nada , de pronto una imagen se le vino a la mente, tomo su chamarra y paraguas del perchero y salió en dirección al patio, hay al fondo justo debajo del gran rosal, sobre la tumba seguía hincada corina, tenia puesto aun el vestido un poco manchado de sangre, en sus manos traía una rosa, la cual le había sacado sangre de ambas manos de tanto apretarla, sus lagrimas se confundían con las gruesas gotas que resbalaban por su cara, su pelo que antes había estado en un hermoso chongo ahora estaba suelto

Corina ven vamos a casa – se aventuro zoey quien no sabia como sacar a su amiga de aquel estado, corina no hacia la mínima reacción, zoey tubo que arrodillarse a su lado y quitándole la rosa delicadamente de su mano ensangrentada le susurro mientras la abrasaba- descuida ya todo paso, todo estará bien, te prometo que algún día te reunirás con esa persona tan especial, lo encontraras créeme

Y que si esa persona de quien tu hablas estuviera muerta?- Pregunto corina 

No importa tu algún día encontraras al indicado, corina sea quién sea lo encontraras créeme- zoey

zoey?- corina

Si?- zoey

Crees en el amor?- corina

Por supuesto- zoey

Y en la muerte? ¿Crees en ella? - corina

La pregunta había dejado helada a zoey quien no se esperaba una pregunta como aquella de parte de su amiga, pero aun así contesto con toda la serenidad del mundo- si corina, si creo en ella- "después de todo si no creyera en ella seria como decir que no creo en la vida es decir, por supuesto que existe la muerte, si no fuese así seria un desastre" pensó zoey antes de levantarse con corina y dirigirse a la casa.

_**Bueno espero que les aya gustado, una ves mas gracias noriko y descuido yo seguiré leyendo tu historia que por cierto me gusta mucho.**_

_**También muchas gracias a ichigo, de veras muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios.**_

Si no recibiera ningún review les aseguro que ya ni siquiera le seguiría a la historia.

_**En fin les aviso que ya tengo el final de la historia y solo me falta escribirlo en la computadora, a por cierto el capitulo no 7 espero publicarlo el día de mañana pues solo me falta escribirle el final a este capi y corregirlo o arreglarle lo que le haga falta, pero descuiden yo tratare de poner mañana el capitulo 7 bueno aquí los dejo bay n.ñ**_


	7. la dulzura de la muerte suicidio

"_**la dulzura de la muerte**_

_**suicidio**_

Los colores de los vitrales llenaban el aire, hermosas rosas blancas decoraban y hacían juego con el lugar, las amplias bancas de madera estaban ya llenas de gente que se reunían en ese día especial con un solo propósito, celebrar la unión de dos almas.

Los rostros de las personas irradiaban de tal felicidad, al frente dos chicos se tomaban de la mano dulcemente, atas de ellos un bello altar con un sacerdote.

Todo aquello le parecía tan familiar a la chica, la decoración, las personas, el lugar, el ambiente, inclusive el mudo cantar y hablar de las personas, todo excepto algo que no podía descifrar...

De pronto todo le pareció tan tranquilo, como si se detuviese el tiempo, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo con esa paz que no hacia mas que inquietante el momento, una sombra gris invadió el lugar, y en un segundo todos corrían y huían, imágenes en su cabeza se repetían, sentía que ya había estado allí, al frente uno de los chicos yacía muerto y la chica intentaba reanimarlo, volteaba desesperada en busca de ayuda tres balas se le habían incrustado, dos en la espalda y otra mas en el corazón, el sacerdote yacía muerto sobre el altar, un chico moreno jalo por el brazo a la chica haciéndola levantarse y poco a poco le quito el aliento con un beso forzado y nada romántico y por si fuese poco, la tomo por el cuello y no la soltó asta haberse asegurado de su muerte.

El chico volteo hacia atrás y clavo sus obscuros ojos en la delicada muchacha de cabellos obscuros que tenia detrás de el, ella no se había movido y había admirado toda le escena, el le sonrió amigablemente y se acerco un poco al tiempo que de su enlodada chaqueta sacaba una alargada pistola, ella escucho su corazón latir una ultima ves mientras intentaba dar media vuelta y escapar pero el tiempo no le favoreció y sintió tres grandes punzadas en la espalda, callo al suelo lentamente escucho el golpear de su cuerpo y observo esas botas llenas de lodo, miro esos ojos penetrantes y esa sonrisa de dulzura falsa, sitio esas manos ásperas y luego un par de espinas que se encajaban en sus manos, latidos desesperados, la lucha de la vida y la muerte, luchan por ver quien obtendrá a esa alma mas de sufrimiento, latidos que se desvanecen en el aire para luego dejar de ser un murmullo y ser parte del silencio, silencio cortante, silencio punzante, silencio de muerte...

El cuerpo inerte de corina descansaba en su lecho, había muerto en sueño, su corazón congelado guardaba silencio, la lluvia seguía como cual torrente como si acompañase la melancolía y tristeza que abundaba en aquel lugar,

Un ligero latir inundo la habitación, ella rápidamente se reincorporo inhalando la mayor cantidad de aire posible, empezó a toser desesperada en busca de aire, no es fácil permanecer muerta ni siquiera un instante, intento calmarse y desahogo sus sentimientos mientras lloraba desesperada, creía que esa noche terminarían sus sueños pero solo habían empeorado, había sentido claramente esas balas en su espalda, incluso sintió el fuego que la quemaba por dentro, lloro aun mas fuerte, observo sus manos en busca de alguna marca toco su espalda lloro aun mas fuerte aunque no tenia ninguna marca le ardía como si de verdad estuvieran allí, miro a su alrededor y observo por un segundo las sabanas teñidas de un color rojo intenso, corrió desesperada al baño sentía su ropa empapada de sangre, pero antes de poder salir del cuarto resbalo con una sustancia en el suelo, la palpo y desesperada se levanto observando huellas enlodadas de botas por el suelo, las huellas se detenían justo de un lado de su cama, quiso gritar pero el aire se le había acabado, no podía reaccionar estaba lo suficientemente asustada para poder correr o gritar su corazón quería explotar y sus ojos se salían de sus orbitas sintió un fuerte escalofrió como si una corriente eléctrica hubiese atravesado su cuerpo, volteo hacia la cama y allí en uno de los extremos estaba una figura sentada cómodamente, observándola a ella; en sus manos tenia la daga que corina le había quitado a mark antes de enterrarlo. El se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió hacia ella la tomo por el cuello y le ofreció la daga, se la puso en la mano y luego apretó con mas fuerza mientras ella cerraba sus ojos y apretaba con fuerza la daga que el le había dado.

Una fuerza en su interior la hizo abrir los ojos y sentarse en la cama, respiro hondo para calmarse, estaba viva, y eso le bastaba lloro ligeramente un par de minutos, la pesadilla había sido mucho mas fuerte que las anteriores, estaba el triple de cansada y aun así temblorosa por que no fuese a ser otra pesadilla comenzó a analizar la habitación en busca de algo anormal, pero no encontró mas que oscuridad y silencio, un rayo callo iluminando el lugar, todo era normal, le dolía el cuello y la espalda, también le dolían las manos, pero no había marca, suspiro y volvió a llorar, se hizo un ovillo como para protegerse y poco a poco se reincorporo, se levanto con rumbo al cuarto de baño, se puso frente al gran espejo solo para cerciorarse de no tener ninguna marca, le pareció raro no encontrar marcas en esa ocasión, volvió a revisar, nada grabe, solo sentía el ardor en donde deberían de estar aquellas marcas, se acerco un poco mas al espejo y desesperada comenzó a llorar una ves mas, sentía el ardor y en el pelo traía marcas de lodo, _(marcas que ella no debería de traer pues se había bañado después del entierro)_... la prueba que ella buscaba.

Sabia que el había asistido esa noche a sus sueños, pues normalmente ella se veía en ellos como zoey, jamás como ella misma. Y esa noche nada había sido igual, el dolor, las marcas invisibles, sus ojos, desesperada comenzó a llorar descontroladamente y con los ojos nublados en lagrimas distinguió un extraño destello en una de las repisas ella se acerco asta aquel resplandor para descubrir la daga de mark, no estaba segura de cómo es que había ido a parar allí pero como cual respuesta allí estaba, sus lagrimas pararon y su corazón se calmo, respiro hondo y tomo la daga, la observo y acaricio con ternura entre sus blancas manos y como si esta fuese la respuesta a todos sus problemas la tomo con su temblorosa mano derecha, descubrió su muñeca alejando la tela que la cubría y acercando la daga presiono justo hay donde tenia una de las marcas. Sintió el filo de la muerte y armándose de desesperación deslizo poco a poco la daga causando que una pequeña gota roja surcara su brazo ella armándose de valor soltó la daga y dejo resbalar un par de lagrimas, abraso su muñeca herida y vendo esta, se había dado cuenta de que esa no era una respuesta, tomo la daga en sus manos y la guardo como cual tesoro.

_**GOMENASAI lo lamento mucho se que les dije que pondría los capis seguidos pero... me castigaron buaaaa, snif snif quiero llorar, como ven me castigaron la computadora por una semana, así que asta dentro de una semana volveré a actualizar, al menos que mi mamá se apiade de mi y me deje 15 minutos libres en la compu como hoy. Pero cambiando de tema a uno mas alegre; quiero darles las gracias a noriko y a ichigo por sus reviews.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias ichigo pero no te me vayas a morir tan pronto, ¿luego quien me va a mandar reviews? n.ñ ¡broma! Jaja muchas gracias por tus reviews, espero que te allá gustado el capi**_

_**Noriko muchas gracias de verdad muchas gracias por tus reviews, ¿ya te fijaste ya te mande un review la otra ves? notas si cumplo lo que digo, tarde, muy muy tarde, ¡ pero lo cumplo! jijiji**_

_**Bueno también muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, gracias por esperarme pero como ya dije antes estoy castigada buaaaaaa...**_

_**P.d. Dejen reviews si es que no desean que haya un segundo diluvio y que nos hundamos en mis lagrimas XD. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Perdon por la tardansa pero estava castigada, con el internet suspendido y con muchos examenes y trabajos pendientes, lo bueno es que ya regrese y que ya tengo escritos todos los capitulos que faltan solo hacen falta que los corrija bueno aqui esta el cap 8. A por cierto la historia se expandio solo un poco y solo les aviso que faltan 3 capitulos mas para poder terminar todo el fic, y sin mas preambulos aqui esta el capitulo 8.**_

_**CAPITULO 8**_

¿Corina¿Te levantaste en la noche? –pregunto zoey mientras preparaba el desayuno para ambas

Si algo, es solo que no podía dormir... por la lluvia

Ya veo, ahora regreso,- alcanzo a decir mientras salía de la cocina dispuesta a abrir la puerta principal que tanto ruido hacia – ¡Rene! Que sorpresa ¿qué haces por acá?

¿Qué que hago¡¡¡¡Pero que pregunta!!!! visito a una amiga antes de que se case y se nos valla lejos de aquí – le contesto muy animadamente mientras le entregaba una cajita roja y pasaba a la casa

Gracias no te hubieras molestado – zoey

O vamos ambas sabemos que deseabas que te regalara algo mas... ¿y corina? – rene

En la cocina, no la molestes mucho anda de mal humor, o y gracias por el regalo – zoey

De nada coree ve a dejarlo a su lugar – le menciono mientras zoey subía las escaleras, y cerciorándose que zoey ya estaba arriba entro en la cocina donde encontró a corina en un estado lamentable - ¿y bien?

Y bien ¿qué?

Otra vez las pesadillas

Puede ser

Y ya le dijiste

No... Pero ya resolví el problema

¿Todo? Te ves muy mal como para decir eso pero ¿dime como lo resolviste?

No preguntes ¿quieres?

O vamos, espera, no me digas que tomaste el primer cuchillo que encontraste y se lo encajaste en el corazón- dijo esto en broma mas corina sintió un gran escalofrío con aquellas palabras y poco a poco se puso mas pálida, rene, sin siquiera notarlo prosiguió con su broma- y luego lo enteraste bajo un arbusto, hey vamos no hablo enserio

Ya lo se

Hey hoy andas muy desanimada

Cuando no

En fin, corina a propósito de arbustos deberías contratar un jardinero profesional

¿Disculpa¿Y yo para que querría un jardinero?

Creí que ya te habías asomado al jardín

¿Que tiene el jardín?

A nada es solo que tu rosal se... ¿cómo decirlo? Parece que se pudrió, se marchito, párese que esta muerto, yo no soy jardinera para decirte que le pasa lo que si es que sus flores están de color como negro rojo, se ve raro ¿qué le echaste? Los desperdicios de tu toffu tan famosamente asqueroso o el veneno para ratas que zoey creía que era aderezo para ensalada

Ya cállate-grito corina sorprendiendo y haciendo callar a rene para luego proseguir- R re rene...

¿Si?- contesto rene haciéndose la sentida

¿Sabias que en los últimos tres años te as vuelto mas odiosa de lo que ya eras?- respondió corina aun con la cara seria y volteando al suelo al tiempo que esbozaba una ligera sonrisa

Que amable lo mismo para ti – agradeció rene mientras regresaba el cumplido

Gracias – contesto corina mientras le dirigia una sonrisa sincera

De nada

Lamento interrumpir pero...- dice un oficial de policía entrando a la cocina – estamos haciendo una revisión

¿Revisión de que¿Con que derecho?- grito corina con la vos recta y sin titubear – ¿quien los dejo entrar? Salgan esto es una casa particular no un almacén público de droga **fuera!!!!!**

Corina descuida yo los deje entrar, solo van a revisar y hacer unas preguntas – le tranquilizo zoey quien acababa de entrar a la cocina

Corina tranquilízate tomate tu té te ara bien- rene

No quiero té quiero que estos salgan de mi casa – corina

Señorita tranquilícese – ordeno un oficial de policía de aspecto gordo al tiempo que la tomaba por una muñeca

Corina todo estará bien ¿podemos hablar? –zoey

Suéltame gordo – corina le propino un buen golpe al oficial que estuvo a punto de sacar su macana y lo hubiese echo de no ser por las señas que le hizo el que parecía ser el comandante- Suéltenla

Permítanos un segundo-dijo zoey alejándose junto con corina

¿Que crees que haces por que los dejaste entrar?

Corina ellos no sospechan nada

A no y ¿entonces por que están aquí?

Baja la vos ellos solo vienen a…

¿A que? a descubrirnos a echarme a...

**Corina! **

Zoey se que por ti esta bien que nos descubran, porque en todo caso soy yo quien se sentara en la silla de los toquecitos no tu, yo soy quien terminara electrocutada mientras tu re haces tu vida ¿no es así? – comenzó a replicar corina un tanto alterada

No, corina, andan buscando a mark parece que esta metido en problemas, mucho mas grandes que los nuestros

¿Problemas de que tipo?

No lo se, pero necesito que te comportes normalmente como eres

¿Y que crees que estaba haciendo?

¿Olvídalo solo sígueme la corriente quieres?

Esta bien

Ha y otra cosa ve a ponerte otra ropa

Que tiene esta de malo

Bueno es que es una camisón

Si pero es importado de Francia, los diseñadores son rusos, el hilo es importado de nueva Zelanda, los encajes fueron traídos de Italia y la tela de España que esta ala ves fue echa por los mejores gusanos de seda de toda china.

Corina solo ve a ponerte otra cosa

Ahhhgggg. Lo que ordene su majestad – gruño mientras subía las escaleras y zoey se dirigía de vuelta a la cocina

¿Y su amiga a donde va?- le interrogo el oficial gordo que aun estaba sobandose un pie

Descuide enseguida baja

La note muy nerviosa se encuentra bien- por fin había decidido hablar el comandante

Ejem si es solo que se pone de mal humor cuando alguien le interrumpe en especial cuando esta tomando el té- se aventuro rene

O ya veo ¿usted es la propietaria de esta casa?

No la propietaria es corina mi amiga – rene

A tenido usted algún contacto reciente con el señor mark? – continuo el oficial dirigiéndose ahora a zoey

¿Mark? No exactamente, estuvimos saliendo un tiempo hace un año mas o menos, pero la ultima ves que lo vi fue hace un mes – zoey

¿Hace un mes dice?

Si eso fue lo que dijo hace un mes – rebatió corina quien ya bajaba por las escaleras

¿Y usted lo ha visto¿Mantiene una especia de contacto con el? – el oficial gordo se dirigió hacia corina quien lo veía retadoramente

¿Yo? No creo, fuimos juntos a la universidad y preparatoria, pero de hay en fuera no, me parecía un chico molesto y aburrido, aparte que era tan perfectamente perfecto que lo único que miraba en el era imperfección misma.

¿Entonces lo conoce?

¿Que acaso esta...? si lo conozco pero como ya le dije la ultima ves que lo mire fue en la universidad.

¿Hace cuanto que salió de la universidad?

Hay que se yo… por que me lo pregunta tal ves cinco cuatro, uno tal ves ….

Cuatro – zoey

¿Que?- preguntaron corina y el oficial gordo

Hace cuatro años salimos de la universidad- zoey

¿Es enserio? Tan vieja estoy, dios mío que e echo de mi vida rene prepárame un te por favor que si no lo tomo me voy a poner melancólica y enojada, y no quiero ponerme en ese estado así que hazme el favor de…. – corina no pudo terminar la oración pues el oficial gordo le había quitado de su bolsillo un objeto

¿Que es esto?

¿Que es qu..? **Démelo** – grito al observar que era la daga de su amado

¿De donde lo saco? Recuerdo haberlo visto antes – pregunto movido por la curiosidad el oficial gordo

Pues claro es una daga, muchas personas tienen dagas- corina rebatio mientras se lo arebataba

No, normalmente las personas usan navajas – corrigió el comandante con su vos rígida y fría como un iceberg

Oiga comandante que ese el tal mark no era reconocido por usar daga en ves de navaja – comento el oficial gordo

Es muy cierto eso ¿de donde saco el cuchillo?- comandante

Cual cuchillo esta es una daga y fue un regalo de un amigo- corina

Mark? – comandante

Ya le dije que me caía mal, esta daga es muy especial para mi y no dejo que nadie la toque así que caballeros los acompaño asta la puerta – corina empezó a empujarlos ligeramente asta la puerta de entrada mientras decía esto de forma amable para luego cerrarles la puerta en las narices

Corina? – rene

Rene no te párese que se te hace tarde - corina

Tarde para donde – rene

Para arreglarte para la boda – corina

Pero si son las siete treinta de la mañana la boda es asta las seis de la tarde ¿recuerdas? – rene

Dos mío las siete y media que tarde rene yo que tu me iba corriendo, - corina

Pero y el te – rene

O sabes que ya no tengo ganas de te – corina

Pero creí que

Pues creíste mal corre y que te valla bien te veo en la boda, adiós te extrañare – apresuro a decir mientras también le cerraba la puerta en las narices

Que fue eso? - zoey

Que fue que? – corina

Como que que? – zoey

Sabes solo los tontos responden con otra pregunta zoey, deberías quitarte esa costumbre

Pero si eres tu quien responde con preguntas, corina que era esa daga?

No recuerdo ninguna daga – menciono mientras subía las escaleras

No me vengas con eso me refiero a esta daga ¿qué es? – le rebatió mientras le alcanzaba y le quitaba la daga

Una daga no es acaso obvio damela – corina

Agg me refiero de quien es? De donde la tomaste? Era la daga de mark cierto?

No claro que no

Corina no mientas

Bueno y que si si fue así

Se lo robaste?, le robaste una pertenencia a un muerto?, dime cuando fue cuando se la quitaste

Después de que te fuiste

Lo desenterraste solo para robarle su daga?

Si _para eso y para besarlo antes que los gusanos lo hicieran –_esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro casi inoíble

Dijiste algo?

Si que yo me largo – dijo mientras le volvía a arrebatar la daga y salía corriendo en dirección a su cuarto

Corina!!!!!

Que?

A ti te gustaba mark?

Corina se quedo sin habla totalmente paralizada para luego continuar su carrera y cerrar la puerta del cuarto con gran estruendo

Corina contéstame¡¡¡¡ Corina¡¡¡¡ hhhaaaggg _es verdad como pude ser tan ciega y tonta _

Mientras zoey acomodaba un par de cosas y se reprochaba por haber sido tan siega alguien la vigilaba desde la calle de enfrente, alguien en un carro negro platicaba sobre ellas.

**_Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por seguir mandando sus reviews, muchisimas gracias a noriko por tu review y aunque como ya ves mi mama si me castigo por 21 dias y no por una semana como habia dicho. lo bueno es que ya estoy de vacaciones y sin castigo jeje, y sobre lo de la trajedia y el dolor, creo que las deje descansar por un ratito, pero eso no significa que ya la vida se valla volver de color de rosa. muajaja muajaja _**

**_tambien muchas gracias a ichigo, lamento lo de tu compu, espero que no se vuelva a descomponer y gracias por seguir leyendo y mandando reviews._**

**_gracias flamesgirl_** **_por tu review, aunque no entiendo muy bien que digamos eso de que esta muy pegado el fic asi que si podrias explicarte un poquito mucho que mejor, gracias._**

_**muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo yo espero poner los sig capis durante esta y la otra semana.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Una ves mas aquí estoy, con el capitulo 9, ven que poco me tarde, jiji bien, en este capitulo empezare con lo ultimo del capitulo anterior para los que no se acuerden y para que sea mas fácil saber de lo que se habla, alguna queja no duden en reportarla, claro que siempre con respeto hacia todos.**_

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**_

-Corina que era esa daga?

-No recuerdo ninguna daga – menciono mientras subía las escaleras

-No me vengas con eso me refiero a esta daga ¿qué es? – le rebatió mientras le alcanzaba y le quitaba la daga

-Una daga no es acaso obvio damela – corina

-Agg me refiero de quien es? De donde la tomaste? Era la daga de Mark cierto?

-No claro que no

-Corina no mientas

-Bueno y que si si fue así

-¿Se lo robaste?, le robaste una pertenencia a un muerto?, dime cuando fue cuando se la quitaste

-Después de que te fuiste

-Lo desenterraste solo para robarle su daga?

Si _para eso y para besarlo antes que los gusanos lo hicieran –_esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro casi inoíble

-Dijiste algo?

-Si que yo me largo – dijo mientras le volvía a arrebatar la daga y salía corriendo en dirección a su cuarto

-Corina!!!!!

-¿Que?

-¿A ti te gustaba Mark?

-Corina se quedo sin habla totalmente paralizada para luego continuar su carrera y cerrar la puerta del cuarto con gran estruendo

-Corina contéstame¡¡¡¡ Corina¡¡¡¡ hhhaaaggg _es verdad como pude ser tan ciega y tonta _

Mientras Zoey acomodaba un par de cosas y se reprochaba por haber sido tan siega alguien la vigilaba desde la calle de enfrente, alguien en un carro negro platicaba sobre ellas.

_**CAPITULO 9**_

-Que cree usted comandante – pregunto un oficial ya dentro de la patrulla

-Que la bajita es una hermosura... y que oculta algo por supuesto-agrego al ver la cara de sus compañeros

-Tal ves conozcan al tal Mark – expuso el oficial gordo

-Puede ser, pero si lo conocieran no tendrían que estar tan nerviosas para mi que ocultan otra cosa – comandante

-Que sugiere?

-Que rodeen el arrea quiero una patrulla aquí otra mas en la contra esquina, quiero un oficial en la azotea de la casa de al lado no quiero que sospechen nada, las patrullas deberán ser carros normales pero lujosos, recuerden que pisamos terreno de personas ricas e influencibas en todo Japón, la cuartada perfecta para ocultar algo, desde un secuestro asta un asesinato, a lo mejor pueden haber lavadores de dinero que se yo solo soy un simple comandante, Matsamoto- dijo dirigiéndose a un joven de corta edad de cabellos obscuros y ojos rasgados- quedas a cargo del espionaje cuidado de ti que se enteren, síguelas a donde sea pero con cautela. Torato – Torato era el oficial gordo- tu iras con migo quiero los expedientes de estas dos. No pienso dejar que esas niñitas ineptas se salgan con la suya

-Que haremos con el asunto de Mark? – pregunto un tanto inquieto Torato

-Mark puede esperar, puede que a estas alturas este a mas de 1000 millas de distancia, o probablemente esta ahorcado en la habitación de su apartamento

-Comandante ya fuimos a su apartamento y no estaba – contesto un oficial

-Ya lo se solo fue un decir ahora todos a trabajar, no me gusta nada la relación de esas chicas con Mark y mucho menos su comportamiento muévanse que esperan quiero a esas dos con un par de esposas en ambas manos esta misma noche así que no hay tiempo que perder.

Mientras tanto en una iglesia dos chicas hablaban al mismo tiempo que supervisaban los arreglos de esta.

- Y bien como te fue – pregunto una chica de cabellos verdosos y largos

- Muy mal, puede que Corina ya no este en las nubes pero aun así se comporta extraño – Rene

-Crees que sigan las pesadillas? – pregunto Bridget

-Probablemente si, aunque si así fuese ya me lo habría dicho no crees

-Tienes razón ¿y Zoey?

-Ella también se comporta raro, claro que se le nota menos que a corina, pero aun así se ve diferente,

-Crees que corina le aya dicho?

-Si lo mas seguro, pero por otro lado si zoey estuviera enterada de las pesadillas ya se hubiera cambiado de casa, nos hubiera reprochado y probablemente hubiera suspendido la boda

-Tienes razón suele ser muy exagerada

-Y supersticiosa

-Jajajaja – ambas se echaron a reír sin notar que alguien acababa de entrar a la iglesia y las observaba

- Ejem de quien se ríen quien es supersticiosa y exagerada e?

- Zoey que haces aquí – dijo un tanto asustada Bridget

- Como que que ago vine a supervisar los arreglos de la iglesia, pero las e encontrado a ustedes dos riéndose a mandíbula batiente ¿qué es tan gracioso? – menciono Zoey con vos fría

- Nada te lo aseguro Zoey simplemente hablábamos – Rene

- Me alegra, me alegra mucho que estén de tan buen humor porque les tengo una pregunta ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo están enteradas de que a corina le gustaba Mark? – Zoey

- De que hablas Zoey? A Corina no le gusta Mark – dijo Bridget con una sonrisa fingida mas Rene no le siguió la corriente y opto por decir la verdad.

- Desde que entraron a la preparatoria, desde aquel día en que falleció la abuela de Corina y el único que estuvo a su lado fue Mark, desde ese momento, aunque gustar no es una palabra apropiada pues a ella no le interesaba su perfección, su físico, ni su mentalidad

- Entonces que era?- Zoey

- No tengo idea yo no soy ella para respondértelo

- Pero eres su mejor amiga – rebatió molesta Zoey

- Tu también eres su mejor amiga – Rene

- No yo no soy su amiga, me oculto que le gustaba mi novio, le gustaba mi novio entiendes eso es traición

- No traición hubiera sido si ella te hubiera robado ese novio si ella le hubiera coqueteado o si te hubiera alejado de el, ella simplemente se callo para no causar problemas, -Rene

- Aparte de que te preocupas el ya no es tu novio - Bridget

- Asi? Para no causar problemas, pues yo creo que todo le salió al revez pues causar problemas es lo único que ha hecho, con sus falsas verdades de _no me gusta nadie y hacen muy bonita pareja'', con su son el uno para el otro''_ y sus silencios. Ella me oculto que le gustaba mi novio, es mas dudo que le halla gustado, ella lo quería lo se, y no le perdono que me lo halla ocultado no se lo perdono – Zoey comenzó a llorar

- Y si te lo hubiera dicho hubieran cambiado las cosas? – Rene

- Si tal ves ahora ellos dos estarían juntos y yo no tendría que pasar por este calvario –Zoey

- Que acaso solo piensas en ti misma, Zoey el mundo no es solo tuyo todos los demás tienen sentimientos, te puedes imaginar todo lo que a sufrido Corina, ver a tu mejor amiga y a la persona que quieres juntos, no poderle hablar a esa persona especial, no poder mostrar tus sentimientos, y después de tanto resistir ver a ese ser querido en las ruinas, en la perdición, saber que... saber que no es mas que un pobre loco que no pudo encontrar el amor, te lo imaginas Zoey? Tu no eres la única que sufres aquí date cuenta de eso- Rene

Zoey no resistió mas y salió corriendo de la iglesia, Rene tenia razón aunque ella no quisiera aceptarlo se había comportado de forma egocéntrica, ya iba caminando por la salida de aquella majestuosa iglesia cuando algo llamo su atención era una pequeña esclava de plata con un moñito azul zafiro en un lado de la misma, inmediatamente reconoció aquella esclava, era de Corina, ella había estado ahí y había escuchado la conversación sintió un escalofrió al recordar las palabras de Rene _y después de tanto resistir ver a ese ser querido en las ruinas, en la perdición saber que..." "saber que esta muerto y por su propia mano"_ pensó Zoey al recordar la noche pasada, -Corina– susurro y llenándose de un profundo miedo corrió hacia la mansión en busca de su amiga.

No muy lejos de hay un joven de ojos rasgados y pelo lacio y negro la observaba con sumo cuidado, le habían encomendado la misión de seguirla y eso era lo planeaba hacer.

_**Bien espero que este capitule haya sido de su agrado,**_

_**Noriko gracias por el review y por las sugerencias, en este capi no pude poner mucha narrativa lo se, es que ya tengo escritos todos los capítulos faltantes, pero en el sig si pondré mas narrativa, pero sobre lo de las mayúsculas ya lo aregle, gracias, **_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los lectores, pienso actualizar mañana o el sábado, a por cierto feliz navidad retrasada jiji**_


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

Corina lloraba desconsolada no deseaba nada solo estar sola, en la oscuridad, en la soledad, ya no tenia a nadie, sus padres sufrieron un accidente una semana antes que se graduara de la secundaria, su hermano se había casado y mudado a Moscú muy lejos de hay, ni siquiera ella sabia donde estaba exactamente, se habían peleado la ultima ves que lo había visto y ambos prometieron no volver a hablarse. Su abuela, el mayordomo, la sirvienta y la cocinera eran ya su única familia para cuando había entrado a la preparatoria. Poco a poco todos se fueron yendo, todos eran personas ancianas y de uno en uno le fue diciendo adiós a este mundo, su abuela fue la ultima en fallecer y... la única persona que le acompaño en su funeral fue Mark, todas sus amigas se habían esfumado, todas habían tenido cosas mas importantes que hacer, solo una persona le acompaño y ahora ella estaba hincada sobre su tumba llorando desconsolada pues todo en la vida se le había escapado de las manos como cual agua que en un momento crees tenerla y al siguiente ya no tienes nada.

- Lo lamento corina no era mi intención herirte – de pronto sonó la vos de Zoey detrás de ella, Corina se sorprendió mucho y haciendo un esfuerzo intento ponerse en pie

- No, descuida estoy bien- menciono Corina lo mas segura que pudo a pesar que las manos le temblaban, y a sabiendas que todo dentro de ella estaba mal y que en aquellos momentos era mas frágil que el mas fino cristal se atrevió a esbozar una sonrisa fingida como intentando disimular su pesar y dolor.

- Ho Corina¿Por que nunca me mencionaste que a ti te gustaba Mark¿Por qué?

- Por que no quería herirte por eso

- Corina – exclamo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente – lo lamento, lamento haber sido tan egoísta, lamento haber dicho todo lo que dije en la iglesia, lamento todo esto, espero que me perdones

-Yo… creo que tienes una boda por delante, se te ara tarde corre – menciono Corina intentando ocultar todo sentimiento dentro de ella.

- No,

- ¿No¿No que?

- No, no quiero dejar a mi amiga sola – dijo Zoey mientras la abrazaba aun mas fuerte mente

- No me dejaras sola tonta, solo te casaras, luego habrá mucho tiempo para esto – Corina se separo de ella con una ligera sonrisa  
- Corina no habrá más tiempo – contesto seriamente Zoey

- ¿A que te refieres con no habrá mas tiempo?

- Eliot y yo, después de la boda nos mudaremos a América, iremos a estados unidos, hay Eliot tomara su herencia, al mismo tiempo que será parte de un nuevo proyecto junto con otros científicos seleccionados del mundo, viviremos bien de eso no hay duda y quien sabe tal ves seamos ricos, el con sus investigaciones y yo con el restaurante. Pero… dudo mucho que regresemos a Japón, no creo que vengamos nunca, ni siquiera de vacaciones o de negocios. No nos volveremos a ver¿ahora entiendes?

- ¿Por que siento que todo esto tiene que ver con Mark¿Son alucinaciones mías o es verdad?

- Tienes toda la razón, Eliot decidió esto desde hace mucho, y al ver a Mark reafirmo su decisión, tal ves el creía que si nosotros nos alejábamos y hacíamos nuestra propia vida lejos de aquí, Mark también buscaría rehacer su vida,

- Pero esa decisión solo empeoro la situación. ¿No es así¿Fue entonces cuando la locura de Mark toco a fondo¿Cierto?- menciono Corina como estando segura de lo que decía

- Si, así es – asumió Zoey rompiendo a llorar

- Bueno después de todo no estaba tan loco – reconoció Corina sin prestarle atención a los llantos de su amiga

- ¿Que dices? Intento asesinarme – replico esta dejando de llorar

- Por una buena causa

- ¿Disculpa?

- Es decir yo me hubiera puesto igual al enterarme que mi ser querido se iba a ir con otro y que jamás volvería a verle

- Corina me das miedo

- No es para tanto, no te asustes solo bromeaba, aunque tiene un poco de verdad, yo tal ves no intentaría asesinarlo, pero si me volvería loca – menciono Corina sin mostrar gesto alguno de broma

- _No hay duda que era el uno para el otro- _susurro aun un poco asustada Zoey

- ¿Decías?

- Nada que no hay duda que debemos ir adentro a disfrutar nuestro último día juntas – propuso Zoey con amplia sonrisa intentando disipar la tristeza y la melancolía que abrumaban su corazón.

Sabía que le dolería bastante partir de su tierra natal pero también sabia que le dolería aun mas no hacerlo.

Corina no necesitaba oírlo de boca de su amiga para saber que así era, sospechaba que en América ella podría ser feliz al lado de su querido Eliot, y como bien dice el dicho "agua que no has de beber déjala correr".

Corina intentaría hacer eso dejar ir a su amiga aunque esto significase perder toda su familia y amigos.

_No era correcto negarle a alguien la felicidad solo porque tú jamás la tendrás_ y pensando esto se toco los labios recordando a su amado.

La mañana paso pausada y distante, como apiadandose de aquellas dos chicas, cumpliendoles su ultimo capricho, su ultima mañana, su ultimo dia juntas, ambas rieron y lloraron hablaron sobre el futuro y el pasado intentando vencer las ganas de llorar o los inútiles lamentos, evitando rozar con la lanza venenosa de la melancolía y el recuerdo sus frajiles corazones, de momentos se veían de lo más feliz y a los siguientes cinco minutos sus miradas congelaban mas que el mismo témpano de hielo, las demás chicas notaban los cambios de estado de animo, en especial los de la hermosa pelinegra mas sin embargo decidieron no comentar nada, pues supusieron que eran los nervios por la boda.

Para la tarde tenían ya todo arreglado, la iglesia con sus bellos vitrales multicolor, las rosas blancas por doquier, y la novia con su elegante y bello vestido blanco con su enorme cola y su ramo en la mano, todo estaba listo y los invitados empezaban a llenar el lugar, y a las seis de la tarde en punto comenzó la celebración con los alegres acordes de la melodía, Zoey comenzó a avanzar lentamente al son de la música, deslizándose con su enorme vestido a trabes del largo pasillo de la iglesia, a su lado iba Wesley tomándola del brazo, sus padres no habían podido aceptar la invitación pues prácticamente se habían divorciado de su hija hacia barios años, se habían peleado y jamás se habían vuelto a ver, así que Weasley fue quien entrego a la novia al altar.

Todos tomaron asiento y el sacerdote comenzó a hablar.

Segura que estas bien Corina?- pregunto Rene a su amiga al verla tan pálida y temblorosa

Si segura – protesto alterada esta

Que hay de las pesadillas no te preocupan ya?- continuo Rene

No, te dije que todo estaba resuelto – contesto aun mas molesta pero aun en un susurro

mmm… pues esa cara pálida no me párese tan convincente – Rene

La boda continuo normal, tan pacifico y armónico, con una paz indescriptible, la única que no compartía esta felicidad y parecía ser inmune a ella era Corina quien se mantenía seria y fría, oía claramente su corazón palpitar, entre sus manos, escondidas en su enorme y elegante chal apretaba fuertemente la daga y un pequeño crucifijo, respiraba lo mejor que podía para mantener la calma y es que cada imagen que veía era una imagen repetida en su memoria, imágenes que ella ya había observado, que ya había vivido, desesperada intentaba respirar para calmarse, y para calmar su angustia apretaba la daga mas y mas entre sus manos.

Sabia el final de la historia, historia que había mirado durante meses enteros robándole así el sueño, intento tranquilizarse serrando los ojos, pero las imágenes persistían aun así, lo único que deseaba y rogaba es que esta ves la historia tuviera un final distinto, uno que no acabara con lamentos y llantos, uno que terminara como en los cuentos de hadas, uno con un final feliz donde los personajes vivieron felices por siempre.

Pero después de todo, ella no era nadie para desear aquello, y mucho menos para rogarle a Al de arriba que le cumpliera aquello, pues ella no era mas que una pecadora, una asesina.

* * *

**_Me alegra poder seguir con el fic despues de tantos problemas que tube, les pido perdon por la tardansa y espero que me disculpen, pero e tenido bastantes tares escolares, aparte que el internet fallaba cada cinco minutos. Espero que les alla gustado el capi, proximas actualizaciones el miercoles o sabado o bien dependiendo de los reviews , entre mas aya mas rapido lo publico. Hablando de reviews quiero agradeser a noriko por el review mandado. Cuidense los veo luego y recuerden que este es el penultimo capitulo. Bay )_**


	11. El infierno y la leyenda

_**CAPITULO 11**_

Ninguna sombra interrumpió la boda, ni siquiera el llanto de un bebe se oyó, solo los alegres cánticos y acordes del coro osaron interrumpir tan apacible silencio, el sacerdote dio su bendición y todos agradecidos y jubilosos salieron para felicitar a los recién casados.

Uno a uno se acercaban a felicitarlos y después de tanto alboroto Corina se atrevió a acercarse y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas la abrazo fuertemente – lo lamento Zoey es solo que no resisto la idea que te marches- le susurro al oído antes de separarse de ella y limpiarse las lagrimas, para luego alejarse sin antes dirigirle una acusadora y sádica mirada al novio.

-Corina quiero pedirte un último favor- menciono Zoey un poco incomoda, haciendo parar en seco a la pelinegra

-El que sea Zoey- respondió muy amable esta

-Me acompañarías a la mansión para arreglar las maletas antes de irnos a la fiesta

-Por supuesto¿Eliot también vendrá? – agrego esto ultimo con vos fría y cortante.

-Por supuesto, espero que no sea mucha molestia – dijo Zoey un tanto incomoda por la frialdad de su amiga hacia su esposo, pero repentinamente Corina le sonrió ampliamente y le contesto que no había problema alguno.

Una vez estando en la mansión de Corina, Eliot decidió darse un duchazo antes de ponerse el otro traje, mientras que Zoey y Corina platicaban en la habitación de la primera.

-Mírame soy un desastre – comenzó a decir un tanto apenada Corina al verse en uno de los espejos de su amiga

-¿Pero que dices Corina? O vamos estarás bien – reprendió muy alegre la pelirroja mientras le quitaba su espejito a Corina y lo guardaba en la maleta con sumo cuidado.

-No es en serio que voy hacer ya te fijaste en el tamaño de este lugar, no es exactamente el

Castillo de la reina Isabel pero es enorme aun así¿Qué se supone que are yo sola en este lugar?

-Puedes convertirlo en un antro

-Jajaja si claro con lo mucho que me gusta ese ambiente

-O vamos conseguirás a alguien, te casaras, y luego tendrás muchos hijos, y luego vendrán los nietos

-¬ ¬ O vamos Zoey seamos sinceras terminare con un lorito y cincuenta gatos haciendo de las suyas en este lugar, ja ya hasta Purin tiene novio ¿puedes creerlo?

-Si si lo creo y dice que dentro de un año se quiere casar

-Lo ves voy destinada a una vida de soltería aparte quien…Que fue eso – se interrumpió ella misma al oír en la planta baja un débil ruido parecido al metal al caer o chocar con otro

-¿Que fue que?- pregunto asustada Zoey quien no había oído nada

-Oí un ruido en la cocina- aseguro Corina intentando oír algo mas

-¿Segura?- pregunto aun dudosa Zoey quien creía que era una broma de su amiga

-Si segura, lo oí claramente, sonó como si alguien hubiera movido cosas de metal

- ¿Como cacerolas?

- Si solo que más pesadas, ahí que ir a ver –propuso corina después de meditarlo un poco

-¿Bromeas?

-No, ven vamos – dijo Corina mientras la jalaba de una de las mangas de su vestido blanco.

Y después de que Zoey se resistiera poniendo distintas excusas Corina se decidió a bajar sola, no pensaba quedarse sin saber que había provocado aquel ruido, estaba a punto de bajar cuando volvió a oír el mismo ruido, la sangre le helaba y temblaba de pies a cabezas, no podía quedarse ay esperando a que algo sucediese, tenia que bajar, volteo a ver a su amiga y con gesto decidido comenzó a bajar de escalón en escalón intentando percibir el mas mínimo movimiento, una ves que Corina hubo desaparecido entre los pasillos del primer piso, Zoey bajo apresuradamente, no soportaba aquel silencio, y mucho menos estar sola en aquellos momentos.

Mientras tanto Corina iba caminando por uno de los pasillos cuando sin avisar algo se puso justo detrás de ella, veía claramente su sombra reflejada frente a ella y al sentir la mano fría del susodicho sobre su hombro dio media vuelta como un rayo sacándole un grito aquella persona y causando que Corina cayera al suelo.

-No tenias por que reaccionar así – argumento aquel chico de cabellos rubios y origen americano

-Y tu no tenias por que llegar así sin siquiera avisar – replico la peli-negra con desden y orgullo mientras se levantaba sin prestarle atención a la mano de ayuda que ofrecía el chico.

Zoey ya no escuchaba el ruido del agua cayendo de la regadera, por lo que supuso que Eliot ya se había terminado de bañar, Zoey que seguía sin encontrar a Corina decidió ir a ver a Eliot para pedirle su ayuda pero al llegar al cuarto donde se suponía que estaba, tampoco lo encontró, comenzó a preocuparse por su esposo y su amiga por lo que comenzó a llamarlos pero no se oía nada.

Zoey quien pensó que tal ves, Corina estaría en el jardín fue a buscarla ahí por lo que al no encontrar nada continuo buscando en el patio delantero pero al abrir la puerta algo en el suelo llamo su atención, estaba segura que no quería averiguar que era pero la vista seguía clavada en aquel bulto color ocre con el fondo de color rojo intenso, no podía creer lo que observaba, la sangre de aquel tierno animal formaba una rosa perfecta, el animal yacía muerto, ya sin vida desangrado casi por completo, inmediatamente cerro la puerta temblorosa llorando de miedo jamás había visto semejante crueldad, en su mente distintas cosas pasaban, era un desastre dentro de ella y entre esas imágenes e ideas estaba Mark, sabia que el era el autor, pero igualmente sabia que el estaba muerto, así que desecho esa idea por consiguiente creyó que era una tonta broma o amenaza, cual quiera de ello era un acto cruel, aparte ¿quien quiera asustarlas de ese modo? "_tal ves… el carro negro de la iglesia_" pensó para si al recordar el auto negro que la había estado siguiendo, tal vez le estaban buscando y ahora le hacían bromas crueles para atemorizarla, lo mas probable era eso, aunque aun había algo inconcluso si es que así fuese¿Quién pintaría una rosa con la sangre¿y con que fin? Mark era el único que sentía afición a las rosas ¿seria acaso que ya las habían descubierto?

Temblorosa y con un par de lagrimas se paro y comenzó a correr hacia la cocina para tomar el teléfono esperando lograr obtener alguna ayuda ya fuese de alguna de sus amigas o de la policía,

Descolgó el teléfono y comenzaba a marcar 066 pero al marcar el ultimo digito una grabadora contesto "_lo sentimos por falta de pago su teléfono a sido…_" - aggg… Esto es increíble iré por el celular- exclamo enojada al recordar que ella debió de haber pagado aquel teléfono desde hace más de una semana.

-¡¡¡Co… corina!!! – comenzó a llamar desesperada a su amiga sin respuesta alguna.

Al subir las escaleras, después de recorrer el gran pasillo encontró la puerta de su cuarto totalmente abierta entro casi corriendo aliviada de ver a su amiga en aquel cuarto, ella estaba sentada en su escritorio dándole la espalda, con su hermoso pelo negro suelto cayéndole por los hombros y espalda, -¿corina estas bie….? – intento articular Zoey pero antes de poder terminar la pregunta resbalo con un objeto en el suelo, era su espejito el cual se encontraba roto y se veía en el una pequeña gota de sangre.

Zoey asustada comenzó a caminar en dirección a su amiga, cautelosamente, el corazón estaba apunto de estallarle de tanto latir, levanto la mano y la coloco en el hombro de su amiga provocando que la cabeza de esta rodara por la alfombra asta llegar a los pies de Zoey, esta no pudo huir, no pudo gritar y mucho menos dejar de ver aquella imagen, corina su amiga, degollada, mutilada, destrozada, sus manos estaban entrelazadas con las espinas de un rosal y de sus muñecas manaban ríos de sangre al igual que de sus tobillos confundiéndose esta con el rojo vino de la alfombra y el rojo fuego de las rosas.

Zoey no pudo resistir más y salió corriendo de ahí a resbalones y tropiezos, llego hasta las escaleras donde encontró a Eliot.

-Eliot –grito entre sollozos mientras se aferuscaba fuertemente a el para no caer - Corina…. Corina… esta… ella… aaaahhhhhhh

-Lo se ella esta muerta – Eliot la abrazo fuertemente, mientras que esbozaba una pequeña y débil sonrisa

-_**Y tu ¿como sabes eso?**_ – rápidamente se aparto Zoey de su lado al sentir algo extraño en el _- ¿tu como es que sabes eso?,_ **¿con que cinismo es con el que lo dices?**

-Zoey por favor yo también estoy triste, Corina también era mi amiga

-Eso es mentira Eliot tu mismo te negaste a que ella fuera una de nuestras madrinas de boda –dijo con brusquedad y sobresalto mientras se separaba de los brazos de este rechazando a si el abrazo.

-Si pero a pesar de todo era mi amiga Zoey – le menciono mientras intentaba acercarse a ella sin muchos resultados pues ella soltaba manotazos mientras gritaba enloquecida, uno de esos manotazos alcanzo la mano de Eliot haciendo caer un objeto brillante al suelo

-¿Que haces con eso¿que haces con la daga de corina?, dime –exigió aun mas desesperada pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por una fuerte bofetada que la hizo caer bruscamente al suelo.

-Mira minina en primer lugar la daga me pertenece, siempre me perteneció que ella me la allá robado es una cosa muy distinta ahora cálmate – exclamo ya arto de los gritos de zoey

-Donde quedo Eliot , Tu no eres Eliot, maldito, púdrete en el infier…

-Anda atrévete a terminar la frase, no estarías diciendo mentiras, te dije que regresaría

-¿Que fue lo que le hiciste a Eliot? dímelo Mark ¿que fue lo que le hiciste Mark?- grito con gran fuerza al reconocer que aquel que tenia frente a ella no era Eliot, podía ser su cuerpo pero no era el, alguien mas utilizaba el cuerpo.

-Me deshice del estorbo, descuida solo estaremos tu y yo de ahora en adelante, asta el fin de la muerte donde nadie nos separara ¿recuerdas?

_-__¡Estas loco!!! _

-Si ya dijiste eso antes

-¿Porque¿Por que asesinaste a Corina?... ella te amaba – agrego mientras se le cortaba la voz entre sollozos

-Enserio no me digas fíjate que no lo sabia –dijo Eliot (o mejor dicho Mark) con sarcasmo, sátira, e ironía.

-Eres un….

-Ja ja ja ja ja mi querida Zoey, no te paréese que ya hiciste mucho daño?

-**El único que ha hecho daño aquí eres tú **

-¿Yo¿Disculpa? No me hagas reír por favor, dime quien empezó con todo, dime quien empezó con los celos, evitando a tus amigas y familiares, Zoey tu y tus celos

-El único con celos aquí eres tú

-Si puede ser, pero todo esto y mas lo discutiremos luego mi bella damisela, en cualquier momento llegara la policía, _y entonces recibirán un gran espectáculo_

-¿Luego? ni pienses que yo iré a algún lado contigo¿aparte que policías?

-Zoey, Zoey, Zoey, siempre tan ingenua, como recordaras ahora tu me perteneces, y nosotros, nuestras almas le pertenecen a El, y respecto a los policías descuida ya me encargue de todo, si no te as dado cuenta esos tipos han estado todo el día tras de ti y tu amiga.

-Suéltame, y eso no es verdad están tras de ti

-Error, pero no temas me deshice de unos cuantos y pronto me desharé de los que faltan. Ya jamás nos separaremos jamás te soltare y tu aprenderás a estar y a obedecer,

-**Suéltame te digo que me sueltes** – gritaba desesperada Zoey mientras este la abrasaba fuertemente

-Alto ahí policía – grito un agente que había derribado la puerta

-Jajaja ya es tarde disfruten su espectáculo – grito Mark para luego tomar bruscamente las muñecas de Zoey y acercando sus labios a los de ella los beso con tanta pasión lujuria y odio que mas que parecer un beso de amor parecía un acto de crueldad daba la impresión que se la quería comer viva mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos, chocando esos labios una y otra vez rudamente, borricamente, desmañadamente, pesadamente avivando el beso sin siquiera separar sus labios, a ambos les faltaba la respiración y por mas que Zoey intentaba cortar aquel beso no lo lograba y solo conseguía que este se hiciese mas cruel y apasionado cada ves, una lagrima corrió por su mejilla y fue entonces cuando supo que todo había terminado, que ese era su fin, y que nada lo cambiaria , y dándose por vencida dejo de forcejear, ese beso le había robado todo, su energía, su mente, su alma, su pensar, todo ella pero no su corazón. Una enorme explosión inundo el lugar de pronto, aquella casa estaba en llamas y las llamas eran tan fuertes y grandes que derivaron la casa y a sus habitantes en un santiamén causando la muerte de algunos policías. El fuego era tan alto que parecía no tener fin.

Segundos después toda la policía de Tokio se encontraba ahí al lado de los bomberos intentando controlar el fuego. La vos se había corrido entre las masas y muy pronto todo el mundo estaría presenciado aquellas imágenes en sus respectivos hogares.

"_El mismísimo infierno se avía desatado en Tokio"_ periódicos, televisión, radio, correos, Internet, todo el mundo, todos los noticieros hablaban de una sola cosa, todos la narraban, todos la sabían.

En Tokio las personas lloraban gritaban y pedían auxilio, el fuego era incontenible al igual que la pena en todo el mundo, _"Dos amores han muerto"_, _"romeo y Julieta se hacen realidad"_ _"las puertas del infierno se han abierto" "Tokio en llamas"_ cada noticiero, cada persona, cada país relataba su propia versión de lo que muchos consideraban la muerte de Romeo y Julieta. Aquellos enamorados que habían muerto en las llamas de aquel infierno a los ojos del resto del mundo eran ahora leyenda, la historia se relataría por generaciones.

Mientras tanto en Tokio en aquella pequeña colonia adinerada varias almas luchaban por contener el fuego, mas no fue asta el día siguiente cuando por fin lograron extinguirlo.

Diez años después, aquellos chicos seguían siendo leyenda, pues nunca lograron encontrar evidencias para resolver y completar aquel rompecabezas, no encontraron ningún cuerpo que no fuera del personal de policía o de bomberos, jamás encontraron el cuerpo de Zoey, de Eliot, de Mark, ni el de corina, a estos últimos los tomaron como desaparecidos, personas que se dieron a la fuga en busca de un nuevo comienzo en busca de una vida, mas sin embargo eso solo fue lo que la gente creyó, lo que se contó por falta de evidencias.

Lo que si es real es que hay donde los miraron por ultima ves, antes de la gran explosión, en lo que antes fueron las escaleras de la gran mansión, nació un rosal aun mayor que el que corina había tenido en el jardín, un rosal tan grande como un árbol, lleno de flores tanto en enero como en marzo, rosas tan hermosas y fragantes tan rojas, rojas como la sangre que en aquella casa se derramo.

Donde antes hubo una mansión ahora hay un jardín, donde los enamorados van a hacer sus confecciones, confecciones de amor, todos van, pero ninguno sabe lo que en realidad sucedió aquella noche.

_**Fin **_


	12. Agradecimientos

_**Agradecimientos**_

_Agradezco sinceramente a todos aquellos que siguieron esta historia a lo largo de este tiempo, quiero agradecer a las siguientes personas:_

_A Noriko por sus reviews y consejos, créeme que sin tu ayuda no llegaría a mucho. Gracias por haber desperdiciado minutos de tu día en mi historia y otros más en mandarme un review. Gracias por todo. Creo que tendré mas cuidado con la narrativa y las mayúsculas a partir de esta historia gracias. De verdad por todo gracias. Por leer la historia, por mandarme reviews de aliento y de consejo. Gracias._

_A __Ichigomomomiyaneko__ por sus reviews y por haber leído esta humilde historia. Gracias por haber mandado el primer review. Pues eso fue lo que me dio ánimos a seguirle, saber que había alguien leyendo mi historia. Me alegra haber recibido tus reviews a lo largo de la historia, gracias por todo gracias y espero que te aya gustado._

_A Fameshgirl aunque no le e vuelto a ver no importa, gracias por tu critica y por tu mensaje gracias de verdad, aunque espero volver a verla por acá haber que critica da ahora ya terminada la historia, pues siempre me a gustado la opinión de los demás (aunque muchas beses duele)._

_A Kazu mi best friend gracias por tu review, aunque debo de admitir que tus historias también son geniales, te doy gracias por haber gastado tiempo en oírme y en mandarme tu review, también gracias por aguantarme XD. Muchas gracias Kazu espero vernos pronto para poder contarnos mas historias y platicar por ahora cuida a ese Taco (otra ves tengo hambre)._

_A May, Rincesita , y Villawolf por haberme escuchado aquella aburrida y monótona mañana en educación física, gracias por el aliento que me dieron pues ello fue causa que publicara la historia. Gracias por haberme escuchado y haberme dado tanto apoyo y gracias también por sus opiniones y bullas en algunas partes XD._

_Gracias a MeliAsilem a Rebmuh y a mi Hermano por haberme soportado._

_Y gracias a Shirako por la idea original que aunque no era muy grande ni llamativa logre hacer algo con aquella idea y por eso le agradezco bastante por la idea y también de una buena ves por todas las bromas en que ha sido mi cómplice. Jejejeje XD buena la del refresco XD._

_Y por ultimo pero no menos importante a todos aquellos que leyeron el fic, que aunque no hayan mandado reviews les agradezco mucho por el simple echo de haber leído este humilde fic._

_Aunque ya aya terminada la historia pueden mandarme reviews, claro si es que quieren. Sino pues ni modo tendré que ponerme a llorar. No se crean les agradeceré mucho todos sus reviews._

_Por ultimo vallan a visitar "Cuento de hadas" no es una historia larga pero espero que les guste, es un RyouxIchigo y también un Ryou POV aquí un ligero resumen o sumarry que debido al espacio no lo pude poner en la otra historia_

_Cuento de Hadas_

_Todos hemos creído en los cuentos de hadas algunas ves, ya sea en el príncipe azul o en las princesas. Mas sin embargo tarde o temprano nos damos cuenta que los cuentos de hadas no son reales no son mas que eso, cuentos, solo cuentos, jamás nos rescatara un príncipe, ninguna hada madrina nos conseguirá un lindo vestido, los sapos siempre serán sapos, y por mas que queramos jamás podremos despertar del sueño eterno a nuestros seres amados con un simple beso de amor. Jamás._

_Esta historia es un Ryuo POV_

_RyouxIchigo_

_La vida le arrebato lo que mas quería y a pesar que el tiempo a pasado el aun recuerda lo sucedido con gran dolor._


End file.
